In marine seismic activities, pulses from air guns are used to generate shock waves. The shock waves propagate into the substrate beneath the water. The shock waves are reflected back and are detected using sensors or the like.
The air guns are connected to gun cables that provide pressurized air to gun sources. The gun sources generate a wave that is reflected from land below the water. The reflected waves are detected and used to perform exploration activities.
The gun cables are deployed from a vessel and slide about the deck of the vessel. The cables will damage the deck of the vessel if the cables are too abrasive. The gun cables, however, are susceptible to damage if they do not have sufficient strength.